Riku and Sora's Blind Dates
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Riku tries to get girlfreinds for him and Sora


Hi all, I'm still working on both Sailor Moon Loyalties, and Azumanga Daioh The Necklace of Evil. But I'm wrote this quick one shot for my good friend Fun Sized. Shanna-san this is for you.

Kingdom Hearts is not mine it belongs to Square Enix/Disney

Riku and Sora's Blind Dates

By Tuxedodude

It was a sunny day in Traverse Town, Riku and Sora were just at the local juice bar drinking away well...juice. Riku then had an idea.

"Hey Sora, why don't we get ourselves a couple of girlfriends." Sora who was caught by surprised coughed up his juice. "Well that was sudden." Sora responded.

Riku just laughed at Sora's reaction. "So what do you say?" Sora just shook his head. "I don't know, I mean I am pretty shy around girls." he responded.

"Which is why you need a girlfriend." Riku said as he quickly stood up. "Come on let's go sign up on one of those e-dating services."

-----------------------------------

So our two heroes went of to the local Internet cafe in search of true romance.

"Okay then, I'll go first." Riku said. "Let's see... Good muscular man, very handsome and rich, seeks companionship." Sora just rolled his eyes. "Oh come on."

"What?" Riku asked. "Why are you making yourself out to be a God, when you're really just...a...well you."

"Hey just giving the ladies out there a chance to get a piece of the Rikunator." Riku said as he gave a smile...and one of his teeth sparkled.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Sora responded.

"Here I'll do you next." Riku told him..."Um...Young man is desperate for a mate, I'll take anyone, and I do mean anyone."

"HEY!!!!!!" Sora quickly reached for the keyboard, but Riku managed to send it before he could stop him.

"YOU BIG JERK!!!!!" Sora yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Hey I'm really doing you a favor, you really need someone to be with." Sora just stared at him. "But what if I get some ugly duckling." Donald who was sitting near them just stared at Sora. "No offense Donald." Donald just stood up and stormed out of the building.

"Hey maybe you'll luck out and get a beautiful swan." Riku reassured him. "You'll see, in a few days we'll be getting a lot of responses."

----------------------------------------

The next day, Riku and Sora were sitting in a restaurant, they were waiting for two beautiful young ladies, at least that what it said in the e-mails they received.

"I don't know Riku, I still think this is a bad idea." Sora said.

"Relax, soon we will have us a couple of lovely ladies to call our very own." Riku said as he smiled and once again his teeth sparkled.

"How the heck do you do that." Sora asked him.

"Crest baby, and lots of Scope." Riku answered as Sora just shook his head.

Suddenly two girls walked up and sat in the table next to them. It was Yuffie and Selphie. (okay you know what's going to happen here don't you, it's the old we're here to meet a couple of guys routine and it turns out to be that they are Riku and Sora's dates...)

"HEY WOULD YOU JUST LET THE STORY CONTINUE TUXIEDUDE" Riku yelled.

(It's Tuxedodude)

"Whatever" Riku answered.

(Don't get me angry)

"Oh and what are you going to do." Riku smirked.

(you asked for it)

Suddenly without warning, Riku stood up and had an urge to leave the restaurant.

"You know I have this sudden urge to leave the restaurant." Riku said.

Then like a little girl he skipped outside singing I'm a little teacup.

"I'm a little teapot short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, When I get all steamed up then I shout, tip me over and pour me out."

"WHAT ARE YOU MAKING ME DO?!!!" Riku screamed...

(Hey, you mess with the author, you're gonna get burned)

"Okay, you made you're point." Riku said.

Anywhoo, after everyone laughed at him for looking like an idiot, Riku went back into the restaurant and sat back down next to Sora.

"That was very interesting Riku." Sora smirked.

"Oh shut up Sora." Riku grumbled.

"So why are you two here?" Sora asked Yuffie and Selphie.

"Oh were here to meet a couple of guys on a date." Yuffie said as she smiled.

"Wow what a coincidence, were here two wait for a couple of girls." Sora said.

"Wow, that is just so cliche" Selphie answered.

"I know." Sora responded.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Yuffie asked.

"Who knows but I still find it pretty amazing." Selphie said

"It just boggles the mind." Sora said.

"This just blows me away." Yuffie said

"You know..." Selphie started

"OKAY WE GET IT ALREADY GEEZ WILL YOU THREE JUST STOP IT!!!!!" Riku screamed.

"So what do the guys you are waiting for look like?" Sora asked.

"Here comes the punchline." Riku thought...

"Oh mine is a very handsome and muscular man who is quite the rich one." Yuffie said. "And mine well, let's just say he's a little desperate." Selphie added.

Sora just stared at them as he got a pale look. "Oh why are you acting like you're in shock." Riku asked. "All of the readers knew what was going to happen when they first came in here."

Selphie was confused. "Sora are you okay." Sora started to shake nervously. "I think you may be my date."

"Wait are you saying you're the desperate one?" Selphie asked.

"I still can't believe you're still following the storyline." Riku said in an annoyed tone.

"Wait." Yuffie said. "If Sora is the desperate one then that means..."

"Yes I'm the muscular handsome rich hunk, okay I'm not that muscular, I'm not rich." he takes a small mirror out of his pocket and looks into it. "But I am quite handsome." he smiled and his teeth sparkled.

"How does he do that?" Yuffie asked.

"Crest...and lots of Scope." Sora answered.

"Well I can't believe we fell for that e-dating crap." Yuffie said. "Come on Selphie, we're out of here."

So Yuffie and Selphie started to walk away, but not before Selphie turned around and motioned to Sora to call her later.

--------------------------------

Sometime later. Riku and Sora were back in the juice bar well...having juice. "Well so much for getting girlfriends huh Riku."

Riku just stared at him. "Well we probably would've gotten some if it wasn't for this stupid author writing this thing."

"Um, Riku, I wouldn't make him angry again." Sora told him.

"Oh please, he already made skip to I'm a little teacup, what more worse thing can he do to me..."

--------------------------------

And so Riku walked all over Traverse Town wearing a nothing but a diaper and a baby bonnet saying Tuxedodude rules and I just drool over and over.

"I told you." Sora smirked.

"Oh shut up." Riku told him.

(AHEM)

Riku just sighed. "Tuxedodude rules and I just drool..."

THE END

Well what did you think, I just made it up as I wrote it. Okay take care...

'TILL NEXT TIME

OH I DO SO RULE LOL


End file.
